


Remember Me (I'm the One Who Loves You)

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF Spain football
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: Fernando has amnesia. I wrote this story for someone and never intended to publish it, but I've been talked into it. I'm working on something else right now so it may be a bit before the next HIYE chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> writer：baronessbadger
> 
> LJ原文地址：http://baronessbadger.livejournal.com/17359.html
> 
> *本篇翻译未得到授权。

他不清楚在他恢复知觉的时候已经过了多久。一只手紧紧攥着他的手指，一张毛毯往上扯覆盖在他的下颌下方。声音模模糊糊，有人呼唤着他醒过来，有人告诉他他发生了一场意外。

那些声音他一个都认不得。他想要醒过来，他想要说话，他想要知道发生了什么。

“我记不起来。”

他的声音迥异而嘶哑。他口渴异常，他眨着眼，房间里漆黑一片，没有人在这里。他不知道他能不能动一动腿。

“有人吗？”

寂静无声。他动了动手指和脚趾头。他意识到自己在挂点滴，一根管子插进了他的鼻子里。

过了好久都没有人进来，他在漆黑的房间里皱着脸，卷曲他的脚，让眼睛慢慢适应房间的光线，不再像开始那样什么也看不到。

终于，有人进来了。在大清早的时候。是一位护士，他猜测的。她显然非常惊讶，但尽量地控制住了。

“托雷斯先生？你感觉怎么样？”

“我不是—我觉得你说错我名字了。”

“你的名字是什么？”

“费尔南多—啊，”托雷斯？她是那么说吗？那肯定是托雷斯了，“托雷斯？”

“拉莫斯先生看到你醒过来肯定会开心的，他没有走…我想他只是在某个空房里打个盹。我这就把他带过来，我马上喊医生过来。”

“谁—”

“医生马上就来。”

护士已经告诉他的姓氏了，但是他意识到他不知道自己是否还有个中间名。他记不得自己的年龄，或者他住哪儿。他记不得他的父母是谁，他记不得今年是哪年。

“足球，”他自言自语，一些激动欢乐的记忆迅速涌现在他的脑海里。“我是一个球员。”

他心情感觉好了一些。显然不管他是出了哪一种意外，这让他昏迷了好几小时。也许他还在做梦，也许是他的镇痛药的作用。

他闭上眼睛感受着淋湿的球场上泥土的味道，这时候房门砰地打开，有人在那里，就在那里，坐在他的床边，倾身靠近他，抚摸着他的头发——

“费尔南多，你醒了！对不起你醒来的时候我没有在这里…”

费尔南多摇晃着，想要坐起来。

“什么—”

“嘘，没事了，你出了个意外。”

费尔南多心跳加速，“你是谁？”

那男人坐直起来。

“你不—你不知道我是谁？”

费尔南多摇摇头。他这辈子没有这么害怕过。

“我是塞尔吉奥，你的—你真的不记得了吗？你一点都认不得我了吗？”

费尔南多努力回忆，使劲地回忆让他不禁头疼起来。他看着男人的脸在脑海里不断一遍遍地重复他的名字。

“塞尔吉奥，”他小声地念，他有一瞬间为男人脸上闪过的一丝希望的光芒感到愧疚，“不，我不认识你，对不起。”

“哦，老天，”那男人喊出声，费尔南多感到很害怕，也很愧疚。

塞尔吉奥紧握着他的手，费尔南多尽全力没有退缩。

“没关系，最重要的是你还活着，不是吗？你醒了，你很快就会记得的。”

费尔南多点了点头。

**  
三天过去了，费尔南多没有记起来多少。医生告诉他还是有机会的。

“机会有多大？”

“这很难说。有可能一旦你回到熟悉的环境里就会记起来了，但—”

他整天追着塞尔吉奥问问题。他告诉他他的那些纹身。他很惊讶地知道他们俩一起退役，曾经一起为国家队效力。他模模糊糊地记得比赛片段，但他就是记不起和塞尔吉奥一起踢球。

塞尔吉奥一直微笑着，但费尔南多看得出那笑容是有多勉强。他总是看起来在崩溃的边缘了，他总是举起手去触摸，然后突然抓住自己，手又甩落回膝盖上。他顶着严重的黑眼圈。费尔南多想知道他陪伴在这里多久了，他等着他醒过来等了多少天了。

费尔南多问起他戴着的戒指，然后立即就后悔了。塞尔吉奥双手痛苦地捂着脸，离开了房间。费尔南多可以听到他在过道里，对着电话呜咽。

这晚上，他没有回来。

**  
第二天，塞尔吉奥依然在大清早出现了，依然微笑着，尽管他的眼睛布满血丝。

“医生说你恢复得好，可以回家了。他们打算今天就安排你出院。”

回家。这个词飘荡在空气中，让费尔南多感到难受。他不想去，不管这个家在哪儿。但是这件事，他显然没有什么选择。

“我开了你的车来—我觉得可能…”塞尔吉奥止住了说话。他往后站有序地帮助他从轮椅坐到副驾驶座上。

他看起来失望了。

费尔南多没有认出这辆车，但是他在行驶了一段时间后开始感觉放松一些。至少，他很开心能够离开医院。

塞尔吉奥偶尔看看他，但什么也没说。他笨拙地在两人座位之间停靠着手，费尔南多明白了拉手一定是他们经常会做的事情。

塞尔吉奥卷起手指摩擦着座椅的皮革。费尔南多忍不住盯着她的手看，衷心希望他能够记得被这个男人抚摸的感觉，这个男人现在对他来说，是个陌生人。

“有多久了？我们—”当看到塞尔吉奥颤抖的下嘴唇，费尔南多突然停住了话头，“算了。”

“没有关系，”塞尔吉奥的手抽回到了方向盘。

“是很久了吗？”

“嗯，我们买下我们的房子有两年了，不过，是很久了，是的，差不多十五年了自从我们…自从—”

塞尔吉奥没有说完。他们驶入了房前的车道上。

“想起什么吗？”

费尔南多摇摇头，盯着窗外看。他喜欢这房子，尽管没有熟悉的感觉。宽敞的走廊上挂着秋千，虽然他一点都不认识塞尔吉奥，现在，他有种感觉走廊的秋千绝对是他的主意。

费尔南多打开车门，走出来的时候差点摔倒，他忘记了自己的身体有多么虚弱。

塞尔吉奥钻出车跑过来，抱住他，然后有那么一瞬间费尔南多以为他想要亲吻他，他突然僵住，直到塞尔吉奥放开他。

“抱歉，我—”

“没关系。”费尔南多喃喃地说。

当他们走进屋里，塞尔吉奥满怀期待地看着他，但费尔南多依然好像是在别人家里似的。他什么都没有认出来。

电视机旁边有一幅他们的照片。费尔南多停下来，盯着看。

他们在某个派对，费尔南多猜测是在婚礼上，里面的塞尔吉奥穿着燕尾服，费尔南多身着在西装，他看起来有些微醺了。他们面对面看着对方，他一只手搂着塞尔吉奥的后腰，他拉着他靠近自己，他们的嘴唇几乎要贴到一起。

塞尔吉奥站在他的后面，也看着照片。他看起来好像好几次有话要说，但最终他只是往家里走，而费尔南多跟着他。

“我给我自己收拾了客房，所以，我觉得你可能想要自己的——”

“我不想占了你的床。”费尔南多咕哝地说。

“是我们的床。费尔南多。”

费尔南多不知道说什么。

塞尔吉奥做饭，费尔南多吃饭，他们没有谈太多话，虽然费尔南多渴切地要问千万个问题。

“我很高兴你回家了。”塞尔吉奥最后说。他走到客房，关起门。

费尔南多在沙发上坐了很长的时间。他打算看看电视，但他几乎睁不开眼。

他在卧室门口迟疑不决。他感觉他闯入别人的生活。就像是老电影里的反派，杀死他们的其中的爱侣，然后占据别人的爱人。

他不属于这里。

他走回沙发时经过客房，注意到房内的灯还亮着。他可以听到塞尔吉奥轻轻地哭泣，他的手抚着门。

“对不起。”他轻声地说道。

**  
**  
他首先记住了塞斯克。

回家的第二天，他与Sergio在走廊上有个尴尬的打照面，塞尔吉奥刚刚从浴室打开门走出来，除了头上包着毛巾，浑身赤条条地穿过走廊向客房走去。费尔南多从他对面方向走来，想要用浴室。

“抱歉，我——”

“没事，没事。”费尔南多的脸刷得变得热烫。他走进浴室，紧紧靠在门上好一阵子，喘着气。

他没法摆脱脑海里的画面。

当他出来，塞尔吉奥已经穿戴整齐，尴尬地绞着手。

“我很抱歉，我还不习惯这样——”Sergio在他俩之间挥舞着手，“我还不习惯要穿着——”

“没事的。这是你的房子，你随意怎么样。我是说——”

有人敲门了，费尔南多松了口气。塞尔吉奥去开门，费尔南多走到沙发边，收拾他的毛毯，整理一下沙发靠垫。

当他听到那个声音后，他心跳加速。

“塞斯克？”

塞尔吉奥急转过身睁大眼睛看着他，惊讶地张大了嘴巴。另外一个人也是如此、而费尔南多不知道那人是谁。但是费尔南多知道塞斯克，他知道他就跟他一直就知道那样。

“费尔南多？”塞斯克朝他跑去，给他一个熊抱。“你痊愈了。”

“塞斯克，我记得你。噢，老天。”费尔南多感觉心脏快要爆了，他的脑子飞快转起来。他感觉又像正常人了，有真正的朋友和有真实的记忆的正常人。他有认识的人了。

他起初太兴奋了没有注意到塞尔吉奥，但是最后他还是放弃了，抬头看发现另外一个人搂着他离开客厅走进厨房里。他们压低声音交谈，但他还是能够听到。

费尔南多坐在塞斯克旁边，眼睛却盯着厨房。塞尔吉奥倚靠在那男人身上，他的脸贴在男人的胸膛，男人抚摸着他的后背，在他的头发里喃喃而语。费尔南多好奇他们是否是兄弟，或者也许曾经是，恋人。

费尔南多想要问一百万个问题，现在他终于注意到他认得的那人了。他对于从哪问起毫无头绪。

“那是谁？”他悄悄地问。

“伊克尔。你不记得伊克尔？”

费尔南多摇摇头，“他们是——”

“他曾是我们的队长，记得吗？”

费尔南多记不起来。

“你在我们的婚礼上——塞尔吉奥是伴郎。那张照片就是那时拍下的。”塞斯克指着电视机旁边的相框。“老天，你喝得太醉了。每个人都喝醉了。我告诉伊克尔开放式酒吧是个坏点子——”

“等下—”费尔南多头昏脑胀了。他脑海里模糊地闪现那晚上的记忆，但是他的大脑看起来没有填进那些记忆。

“你还好吗，伙计？”

“是的，我只是，我不知道，”费尔南多又回头看进厨房里，塞尔吉奥现在趴在桌子上，头埋在手臂里。伊克尔泡着茶，嘴里哼哼着。

“你真的一点都不记得他了吗？”

“是的。”

“我真不敢想象如果——”塞斯克叹气，“他真的爱你，你知道的。这会杀了他的。”

“我不是故意的。他爱的人不是——我不是…”

“我知道，也许如果…我能帮你记起来？”

“怎么做？”

“我不知道。肯定有什么可以做的。”

**

塞尔吉奥第二天一大早就出去了。费尔南多终于偷偷摸摸进了主卧。

有些凌乱，但床铺收拾过了。费尔南多坐在床边，拉出床头柜的抽屉。

那里除了一管润滑油什么都没有。费尔南多紧张得有点窒息，赶紧关上抽屉，然后往房门看去，以为有人要走进来。他依然感觉像是个外人。

“这是我们的房间，”他大声地说，以为这样说出来能够让他记住这个事实。

他躺在床单上，闭上眼睛。他想象着和塞尔吉奥在这床上拥抱入眠，翻云覆雨。他们住在这里两年了，他们做 爱可能都有上百次了。

他伸手再次摸进抽屉里，拿出了那管润滑油，想象着在门厅赤条条的塞尔吉奥，想象着塞尔吉奥在这床上上他。

他射了。

他立即感到了内疚。内疚于把不属于自己的床弄得一团糟，内疚于让那个明显深爱自己，爱了那么多年，在医院里陪在病床边，天知道陪了多久，等了多久才醒过来的男人，现在却倒霉地摊上他这个一起住在同一屋檐下，却把他当做陌生人，还幻想着他的裸体打飞机。

他下了个决定。那么，如果他还是不能记起——如果他在一个月里还是没有记起，他就会离开。他会去找自己的地方，让塞尔吉奥在平静中悲痛，不用被在他家周围不时冒出来，在他客厅里闲逛、用他的冰箱睡他的床铺那个本已不在的人时时打扰。他会离开，再也不回来，这样塞尔吉奥也能继续生活。

**

塞尔吉奥抱着大包小包的生活用品回家。他再次下了厨，费尔南多称赞他手艺好得不得了。

“我很高兴你依然喜欢我的厨艺。”

“你的笑容真是美极了，”费尔南多说，脸颊不禁显出红晕来。他的脸因为喝酒已经通红了。“我打赌这是我注意到你的第一件事。”

塞尔吉奥笑了，费尔南多发现他眼角显出了皱纹。这是第一次他看到塞尔吉奥笑。好吧，第一次他记得他会笑。

“也许吧，”塞尔吉奥说，“不过我们那时候是很年轻的小伙，我觉得可能会是别的事。”

“你第一次注意到我是什么？”

塞尔吉奥眼睛失焦了一会儿，但他的嘴唇扭成一个狡黠的笑容。费尔南多知道他陷入了自己的回忆里。

“雀斑。”他小声地说。

“真的？”

塞尔吉奥耸耸肩，又笑了，不过这次他看起来好像在掩饰，好像他在故意卖关子。“我不记得了，真的。有可能是你的屁股。我知道我曾经找任何借口去碰它。”

费尔南多也笑了一小会儿。不过此时他更加想弄明白了。

两杯多的红酒下肚后，费尔南多随着他坐到沙发上，塞尔吉奥打开电视。但费尔南多迷恋地望着塞尔吉奥的嘴巴，紧盯着他的嘴唇。

过了一会儿，塞尔吉奥注意到他的凝视，转过头来，“南多？”

费尔南多心里发慌，他试图说服自己是喝酒的缘故。

“我能——”费尔南多觉得好白痴，“你想亲亲我吗？”

塞尔吉奥眨着眼睛，一时语塞。

“老天，我很抱歉，我——这简直，操。”

“嘘，”塞尔吉奥靠近他，当他们接吻的时候，费尔南多感觉一股电流让他浑身颤抖。塞尔吉奥撞开他的嘴唇，手指轻覆在费尔南多的后脖颈，这是费尔南多喜爱的方式，这太完美了。

当然完美了，费尔南多想。

塞尔吉奥爬上他的膝盖，当费尔南多的手滑入他的衬衫下面，他肯定要融化了，他非常轻柔地推倒他，脸埋在费尔南多的脖颈，喃喃自语。

“我好想念你，南多。”

费尔南多感觉有什么卡在喉咙里。他想要这个，但是这感觉不对，这么做不公平，当它对于塞尔吉奥意义不同的时候。

“我们该去睡觉了，”费尔南多小声地说。他亲了亲塞尔吉奥的下巴，“我没有——”费尔南多叹气，“我没有记起来，这是不对的——”

“对不起。”塞尔吉奥向后靠。“你不想要，我很抱歉，上帝，我不该——”他想要从费尔南多的膝盖上起来，但费尔南多抱着他让他待在原地。

“哦，我想要，不是那样的，只是——我不想让你以为我——”

“我很孤独。”塞尔吉奥声音低哑几乎如一句耳语。“我想念…我想念从前。想念你。想念我们一起的日子。”他发出一声虚弱的呼声。“我在说这些废话。”

“不，你没有。”

“抱歉。”

“别这样。我，我非常喜欢你，塞尔吉奥。”

塞尔吉奥苦涩地笑笑。“你非常喜欢我。老天爷啊，这太特么一团糟了。”

“我很抱歉——我不该那么说——”

塞尔吉奥用手背擦了擦眼睛，站了起来。“这不是你的错，”他无力地说道。

“塞尔吉奥？对不起，我想记起来——”

“嘿，至少你记得塞斯克了，不是吗？”

“我不是故意记得他的。”

“我知道。”塞尔吉奥盯着自己的脚，“我真是个混蛋。我会—我去睡觉了。”

费尔南多想他最好还是什么都别说了。

**

隔天早上塞尔吉奥一大早就离开了。费尔南多可以听到他打开冰箱，关上冰箱，啪嗒啪嗒汲着拖鞋在厨房里忙活了一会儿。钥匙嚓啦嚓啦的响声。费尔南多假装沉睡直到听到他开动汽车。当他起床进入厨房，他看到一杯咖啡已经放在桌上。

塞斯克一个小时后出现，给他自己冲了杯咖啡，倒了一小杯糖到杯子里，一直不停地搅拌了好长的时间，勺子碰到杯壁发出砰砰的响声，直到费尔南多忍不住阻止了他的动作。

“还好吗？”

费尔南多耸耸肩。

“我猜，不太好？你在撅嘴。”

“我特么才没有撅嘴。我又不是五岁的小孩子。”

“那你说这是什么？”塞斯克捏住费尔南多的下嘴唇。

费尔南多推掉他的手。“我昨晚上吻了他。”

“挺好的，对吗？”

“我表现得就像个白痴。而我还是什么都记不得。”

“我们会有办法。衷心希望。”

“如果我们不能呢？我就不能住这里了。”

“我认为你需要多点时间。这才几天啊。”

“也许吧。”费尔南多叹气。

“你可以经常过来跟我和伊克尔住，如果…我们不说这个了。你记得我，你就能记得其他的事情的，只要你找到唤起你记忆的东西。”

“比如呢？没有什么唤起我的记忆，我只是记得你的声音。我住在我们的房子里，我还是没法记得他。没希望了。”

塞斯克皱着眉。

“我也喜欢他。我真的喜欢——我感觉糟透了因为——”

“你当然喜欢他的，以前喜欢他的你和现在的你是同一个人——”

“但是他爱我。显然我过去也是爱他的。现在我——”

塞斯克打断他，“你知道我怎么知道的吗？”

“知道什么？”

“你们两个过去——”

“上床？”

塞斯克摇摇头笑了。“不是那个，你们俩见面两天后就上床了。你还记得——”

费尔南多狠狠地瞪着他。

“对不起，不过，是的，是两天后。塞尔吉奥告诉伊克尔的，我想他是要惹怒伊克尔，是伊克尔告诉我。”

“为什么塞尔吉奥要去惹怒伊克尔？”

塞斯克撅起嘴，“说来话长，伙计，说来话长。我们还是说你们俩吧。”

“你刚才告诉我你怎么知道一些事情的。”

“什么？”

“你怎么知道我们的一些事情！这就是你说的——”

“你到底说什么？”

“你已经忘了？”

塞斯克眨了眨眼，恍然大悟，“哦，是的，那么你记得昆吗？”

“谁？”

“哦，伙计。这要说上一整天了。”

费尔南多起身倒多点咖啡。

**

一个小时后，塞斯克还在滔滔不绝，费尔南多头疼脑涨。

“你到底想说什么呢，塞斯克？”

“塞尔吉奥从来不会嫉妒。从来没有。塞尔吉奥只会让人嫉妒。但是，在你身上就不一样了，从一开始就是。”

费尔南多打着哈欠，“怎么样？”

“他开始变得疯狂。他打电话给伊克尔，滔滔不绝地谈你。然后他也说到昆，说他如何讨厌昆，如何需要找人揍他一顿。”

“伊克尔把这些都告诉你了？”

塞斯克点点头。

费尔南多伸了伸腰。“那跟我说说伊克尔。为什么塞尔吉奥想要惹怒他？”

“那不一样。我告诉你了，说来话长。”

“一个五分钟都能讲完的故事你讲了一个小时。”

塞斯克突然生气了。“跟你说‘说来话长’意思就是我特么不想说。伊克尔跟这事没有任何关系。”

“为什么你要那么敏感呢？也许这事能够帮我记起来呢。”

“也许只是你太特么爱管闲事了。”

“是啊，我爱管闲事。我特么失忆了！”费尔南多揉了揉眼睛，“我要来一片阿司匹林。”

他起身推开椅子走进浴室里，找几片药。

当他回来的时候，塞斯克又在搅拌着他的咖啡，勺子剐蹭着杯子发出叮叮的声音。

“我很抱歉，塞斯克。我只是想要弄明白。”

“没关系。”塞斯克喃喃地说， “我帮不了，我知道。也许明天我们出去试试？也许我带你到一些对你们有意义的地方，你会记得来什么呢。”

“任何办法我都会试试的。”


	2. Chapter 2

塞尔吉奥在傍晚回到家，这次带回来更多的杂货。

费尔南多帮他把东西放进去。冰箱里已经没有地方放了。

“你去了哪一整天？”

“购物，”塞尔吉奥指了指那些袋子。他看起来很疲惫。

“不用花八个小时来买食品杂货吧。你不必因为我在家而出去，你知道的，我可以—我可以离开的。”

塞尔吉奥皱着眉，但什么都没说。

“介意今晚由我来主厨吗？”

塞尔吉奥耸耸肩，走向他的卧室。“随便。”

费尔南多不太清楚怎么做菜，但是他会煮意大利面，加热酱汁，还有弄一盆沙拉，所以他在炉上烧一锅水。他走到其他房间里花了几分钟给自己打气不要放弃。

看起来塞尔吉奥在沙发上已经睡着了。他趴在沙发上脸埋在费尔南多的枕头里。他的衬衫向上拱，费尔南多羡慕他后背的肌肉，猜测他是否还经常出去健身。

塞尔吉奥没有睡太久。费尔南多在厨房里剥开生菜叶子，纠结着要不要把他叫醒的时候，他拖着脚走进来，揉着他的眼睛。他的头发乱乱的，他看起来性感无比，费尔南多不好意思地移开眼睛。

“酱汁要糊了。”塞尔吉奥打着哈欠走到火炉边，把火调小慢慢地搅拌。“你经常烧糊它，你知道吧？还有沙拉不要放那么多洋葱，我可不要吻你的时候——”他停住了话头，咬着嘴唇。

费尔南多停止切菜，擦了擦眼睛。因为洋葱他的鼻子流了鼻涕。

塞尔吉奥看着他笑了。费尔南多心跳加速。他想知道他是否曾经拥有塞尔吉奥这般的笑容和笑声，在他们在一起的那么多年里。他想知道当他记起来的他是否这般完美。

费尔南多拉着塞尔吉奥的手，吻了吻他的脸颊。

塞尔吉奥看着他，费尔南多也看回去，直直地看进塞尔吉奥的眼睛里。

“我希望你能够看到我看着你的时候看到的一切，”塞尔吉奥轻轻地说，“我希望你知道。”

“我也是。”费尔南多低头看他们握着的手。

“你可以摘掉戒指，如果你想的话。”

“我不会摘掉的。不过，我想听听戒指背后的故事。”

塞尔吉奥笑笑，放开他的手，“晚点再说。我饿了。”

**

第二天早上，塞尔吉奥没有出去，他煮了早餐。

“难怪我在退役变得这么胖了，”费尔南多满嘴嚼着蛋卷说道。

“你不胖。你总是屁股大而已。”

“这是什么？”费尔南多指了指肚腩。“以前这个可没有的。”

“我喜欢。这很可爱。人们知道我没有让你饿肚子。”

费尔南多几乎要感到遗憾当塞斯克在敲门的时候。他真的宁愿待在家里。

“我会晚点回来——你想，啊，我能今晚约你吃饭吗？”

“你在邀请我约会？”

费尔南多觉得他的脸颊滚烫滚烫的。“是的？”

塞尔吉奥点点头。他的脸色难以捉摸，费尔南多看不出他是高兴还是悲伤。“好的，我们可以出去吃。”

**

塞斯克在车里很安静。费尔南多知道有事情发生了。

“你看起来有些焦躁。”

塞斯克咕哝几句。

“你不必来接我——”

“反正我想出来透透气。”

“出了什么事？”

“没事。”

费尔南多没有多问。“我们要去哪里？”

“你会知道的。”

塞斯克开了好长一段时间。最后他们停在郊区一处不起眼的餐馆前面，他熄了火。

“这是什么？”

“这里就是他给你这个的地方。”塞斯克指着费尔南多手上的戒指。

“他在餐馆里给我戴上戒指？”

塞斯克点点头。“那些日子里到处有狗仔队跟踪你们，你知道。你们总是要分开打车，绕不同的路去任何地方。”

“我还是不解为什么我们选这里。”

塞斯克耸耸肩，“我猜测这里远离城市，没有人跟踪过来打扰你们。而且后面还有房间。”塞斯克指着路边的牌子，不会错了，那儿竖着一块闪着“有空房”的霓虹灯广告牌，不过只有最后三个字母是亮的。

“这地方太破了。”

“是的。食物倒是很好。”塞斯克从车里出来，“我们可能待会儿在这里吃午餐。也许我们进去看看你会想起些事情来。”

当他们走进去的时候，门上的铃铛响了。费尔南多被这塞满东西的地方吓到了。他们设法挤进长条柜台的椅子里。一位老家伙点点头，放了一盘小油条和巧克力汁在他们面前。

“他们知道我在这？”费尔南多悄悄地问。

“他们当然知道。你们来这里已经好多年了。你们只是一两年前带我和伊克尔来这里。我想是塞尔吉奥说服你这么做的，你想要一直保密的。”

费尔南多一点一点地咬着他的油条，观察着柜台后面的忙活。一位年轻人从柜台后面飞快地扑过来。

“你好啊，费尔南多先生！”

费尔南多笑着点点头。老人在少年的后面，在他的脑袋上打了一巴掌，吼着他去拿多点牛奶。

费尔南多感觉这里好像家一样，尽管他没有记得这个地方。它的气味好熟悉，他试着想象他和塞尔吉奥好几年一起来这里，分开乘坐汽车到达，一起坐在柜台前，偷偷摸摸钻进这地方后面的小房间里，在早上分别地离开。

他沉浸在想象里好一会儿，直到塞斯克碰了碰他，“你一点都不记得了吗？”

“是的。不过，我喜欢这里。”

“你想进去看看房间吗？”

“好的。”

塞斯克向老人招招手，问他要个房间。老人怒视着费尔南多。

“拉莫斯先生在哪里？”

塞斯克大笑。“他在路上。”

那老人看起来还在怀疑，不过他拿出钥匙。

房间很小，但很干净。地毯完全磨损得都打上补丁了。在床头的墙壁上挂着一幅落日的油画，都挂歪了。

费尔南多惊讶地发现来到这里让他多么的伤心。塞斯克注意到了。

“你还好吗？”

“是的，我只是在想——这有多可笑，你知道吗？我们为对方都经历多少破事，必须要来这种地方见面。”

“是的，你们真的相爱，这就是原因。”

费尔南多咬着嘴唇。

“要么就是性 爱真的太好了。”塞斯克揶揄地笑了。

“所以他在这里给我戒指？他有没有跟你说他怎么做的？”

“没有，这个秘密靠你自己去挖掘了。我只跟我们说他在这里给了你戒指，他从来不说任何细节。”

“嗯。”

塞斯克耸耸肩，“准备走了？”

“好的。”

“我问他我能否今晚约他出来吃饭，”费尔南多说，当他们回到车上。“这会不会很奇怪？”

“整件事都很奇怪。”塞斯克叹气。

“我们还去别的地方吗？”

“也许明天？我该回家了。”

“好吧，”费尔南多朝窗外看了一会儿，“嘿，塞斯克？”

“嗯？”

费尔南多改了主意，“没事。”

**

当费尔南多回到家，伊克尔也在，跟塞尔吉奥在厨房里大笑。费尔南多打开冰箱，取出一瓶水。

塞斯克在门外徘徊。费尔南多感觉有点尴尬。

“你不想进来么，塞斯克？”塞尔吉奥大声地说道。

“不了，我准备走了。我们预约了要给狗狗剪毛的，伊克尔。记得吗？”

“是的，是的。我记得。”伊克尔起身，揉了揉塞尔吉奥的头发。“晚点再跟你们俩联系。”

塞斯克用力地叹气，交叉着手臂。

“我就来，宝贝！该死地冷静点。”伊克尔走出来在门边亲吻塞斯克，费尔南多看着塞斯克的肩膀最后放松了下来。他嫉妒得有些刺疼。

塞尔吉奥摇摇头，在他们离开后笑了笑，“这两人。”

“他们真是一对冤家。肯定的，”费尔南多说道，然后他觉得说这个真是傻透了。

“我们什么时候出去？”

“你准备好了随时可以。”

塞尔吉奥从桌子上起来，“我想要洗个澡，那么，除非你想要先洗…”

“我不用了。”

塞尔吉奥走进浴室，而费尔南多走进主卧。他只是进去，短暂地拿一些换洗的衣服，更换床单。他依然觉得不自在。

他注意到床罩有点弄皱了。塞尔吉奥肯定进来这里小睡在他外出的时候。然后他发现了床边的抽屉有些开了。当费尔南多镜子前整理领带的时候，看到自己脸红了。

他抚平床罩的时候，塞尔吉奥走了进来。这次，他围着毛巾，但费尔南多想他还不如光着身子。他的头发滴着水珠。

费尔南多准备离开，给他的隐私穿上衣服。

“费尔南多，我——”塞尔吉奥看起来有些焦虑，“我可以解释——”

费尔南多迷惑不解，他开口想要问‘解释什么？’，但被塞尔吉奥抢了话头。

“不是的，我是说，伊克尔不在这里，他很晚才过来，我—我只是很早就待在这里了，就我自己。”塞尔吉奥的脸现在跟费尔南多一样红通通的。

“什么？哦，我没有以为——没有，那个。很好。我没有以为任何事。”费尔南多走到门边，“我只是进来拿一根领带——我会等你的，在外边。”

房门在他身后刚刚关上，他松了口气。

他想象塞尔吉奥在那张床上，他们的床上，就像费尔南多几天前那样，想象着他，做着费尔南多想象他所做的事情。

“操，停下，停下，”他小声地喃喃自语。他不能让塞尔吉奥出来的时候看出异样。

他背靠着房门，所以当塞尔吉奥拉开门的时候，他几乎跌倒，结结巴巴语无伦次。

“抱歉！”

费尔南多扶住了门框，“没事，”他说。

塞尔吉奥依然看起来有些紧张。他的手指理了理头发，低头看看自己的鞋子。

“你看着不错。”费尔南多说。

费尔南多觉得实际上他看起来比“不错”好更多。他不肯定他如何能够控制自己整晚上不触碰他。他想知道他是否愿意。

“我们去哪儿？”

“你会知道的。”

**

费尔南多开车。他在车里伸手握着塞尔吉奥的手，塞尔吉奥转过头看着车窗外，但是费尔南多知道他在笑。

“塞斯克今天带你来这里，是不是？”

“该死，我希望你想不到我们将要去哪里！我问GPS要了备选路线的。”

“你走的是你经常走的路线。你经常选第三个备选路线。”

“是吗？”

塞尔吉奥握紧他的手指，“是的。”

他们才踏进餐馆，老人就马上跑了过来。“拉莫斯先生！我有一间上好的房间给你，如果你把钥匙还给我的话。“他指了指费尔南多。“我给他开了间破陋的房间，因为他和别人一起来。”

塞尔吉奥笑了，在柜台对面的包厢里坐下来。

这时候，这里不拥挤了。费尔南多在他对面坐下来，在桌底下滑着脚靠近塞尔吉奥的脚。

“我们平时吃什么？”

“我们就点我们想吃的。”

费尔南多最后点了炸鱿鱼，塞尔吉奥的是某种花样繁复的火腿三明治。

“你想咬一口，是吗？”

“什么？我——”

“你老盯着我的三明治，你经常要咬一口。”

“好的。”

塞尔吉奥撕了一块三明治给他。费尔南多咬了一口，塞尔吉奥从桌子这边伸手从他的碟子里拿了一块炸鱿鱼圈。

“所以塞斯克说这里就是你把戒指给我的地方？”费尔南多举起他的手，露出他的戒指。

“嗯嗯。”

“你说过你迟些告诉这个故事的。”

“现在还不行。”

费尔南多希望没有显得太失望。

塞尔吉奥点了一杯卡布奇诺，费尔南多看着他舔掉嘴唇上的泡沫。他再次忍不住想去亲吻他。

费尔南多拿钱出来付账的时候，房间钥匙从口袋掉出来。

“我们要在这里过夜吗？”

突然气氛变得僵了。或者至少是费尔南多看起来是那样。他知道他刚刚是在想象那件事。

“那个，这只是我们第一次约会，对吧？”

现在轮到塞尔吉奥希望没有显得太失望。

但他没有做到。

“嘿，”费尔南多伸手过来，“我只是还需要更多点时间。”

“你没有记起来，费尔南多。”塞尔吉奥忿忿道。

“我很抱歉，我不想毁了我们的约会。我知道你还在适应。只是重新开始实在太难了。这一切比我想象的要难多了。”

回家的路漫长而沉寂，塞尔吉奥在座位上睡着了。费尔南多不停地看他，好在没有开出道去。

塞尔吉奥转过身，扭着费尔南多的手呈一个怪异的角度。等他们到家的时候，他的手腕就发疼了。

他们刚驶入车道塞尔吉奥就醒了。

“抱歉，我睡着了。”

“没关系。你没有睡太久。”

费尔南多在塞尔吉奥倾身过来亲吻他的时候吃了一惊，他没有意料到所以没有马上回吻他，塞尔吉奥撤身出来。

“回来，”费尔南多手指轻抚着塞尔吉奥的脖子。

“你记得这个——”塞尔吉奥喘着气。

“幸运猜到。”

塞尔吉奥再次亲吻他。他想要爬过操纵杆坐到他的腿上，结果踢到了变速杆，车子挂上了空挡。

“操—”费尔南多设法立即踩了刹车，汽车撞到了车库门上。他在塞尔吉奥背后伸手，把车停回到车位上。

塞尔吉奥笑了，“我想我们该下车了？”

“好的。”

他们坐在走廊的秋千上。塞尔吉奥踢走他的鞋子，一只脚曲起来，另外一只脚推着秋千。

“和我讲点什么吧，塞尔吉奥？”

“比如说？”

“我不知道。我们的事情吧。我们做的一些事情而我忘记了的。”

塞尔吉奥笑了。“你只是想听那个戒指的事。”

“或许吧。”

“那个故事真的没意思。”

“我打赌就是这样。”

塞尔吉奥把脑袋躺在费尔南多的肩膀上，“你今晚会不会跟我一起睡在我们的床上？”

他的声音轻轻的。他紧紧地握着费尔南多的手，他的手指都变白了。

“我们不必——没有你在我很难睡着。我觉得我好久没有真正地睡着过了。”

费尔南多胸中千头万绪无法言说，只能在塞尔吉奥头发边点了点头。


	3. Chapter 3

“我们还有情侣睡衣啊？”费尔南多乐了。

“我想是谁送的礼物吧？我不知道。我想这是我们第一次穿它们——我们过去睡觉…”塞尔吉奥清了清喉咙。

“光着身子的？”

“是的。”

“哦，”费尔南多躺倒在被窝里，塞尔吉奥睡在他的旁边。他们甚至没有碰触，费尔南多感觉他已经好暖和了。

塞尔吉奥关上灯，“你困了么？”

“是的。”费尔南多撒谎了。他根本不困。他的心怦怦地跳着。

塞尔吉奥辗转反侧，转来转去了一会儿，最后是背对着费尔南多。

“你愿意——”他背着身伸出手寻找着费尔南多的手。

费尔南多缓缓地伸出手臂越过他，手停在他的腰上。塞尔吉奥沉重的叹息。

“晚安。”

“晚安，塞尔吉奥。”费尔南多亲吻他的后脑勺。过了一会儿塞尔吉奥轻轻地打鼾了。

**

这根本难以把持得住，当塞尔吉奥半夜醒来转过身，与费尔南多面对面，笨拙地解开他的睡衣扣子。费尔南多吸吮着他的嘴唇，就这样轻易地展开，让塞尔吉奥压在他身体之上，让他的手在全身游荡，当塞尔吉奥伸腿进来时最终感觉到皮肤的柔滑。

“你确定——”

“我确定，”塞尔吉奥吮吻着他的脖子，“我太特么确定了。”

费尔南多感觉他下面已经非常硬了，他的手来回地摸寻，塞尔吉奥向后靠给他让路。当费尔南多刚刚揉搓着他的坚挺，他发出了呻吟。

费尔南多喘着气，“你的——嗯，它实在是，老天爷，这种尺寸——”

塞尔吉奥咯咯地傻笑，“什么？”

“巨大？”

塞尔吉奥哈哈大笑。“你第一次这么说。“他伸手去拿润滑油。费尔南多眼睛根本没法离开他的脸。他希望灯还亮着，但他不想让他起来。

“我还说了其他什么吗？”费尔南多低声地说。他想要转移注意力，当塞尔吉奥用他的手指挑逗着他时，希望自己不要窘迫地哭出来，希望能够放松下来（因为他很紧张，他控制不住。）

塞尔吉奥亲吻他的膝盖内侧，“你说这是你的第一次。”

“是么？”

塞尔吉奥嘴唇在费尔南多的大腿流连。他后退回去，再次躺在他上面。他亲吻费尔南多的脸颊和他的眼睑。“我猜我们永远不知道了。”

**

费尔南多早上实在不愿意起床。房间里弥漫的情爱和汗水的味道，而且费尔南多浑身粘腻腻的。塞尔吉奥趴在他的身上，他的手臂穿过费尔南多的脖子下面，一条腿缠在费尔南多的腰上。这很不舒服，但是费尔南多不想动。塞尔吉奥还在睡，他的嘴巴张着贴在枕头上，他的前额粘着头发。

费尔南多抬起头看了看闹钟。塞斯克很快就过来了。

他缓慢地移动，小心地解开束缚。塞尔吉奥几乎没有被吵醒，他睡得那么沉，当费尔南多起床时他只是咕哝了几句模模糊糊。

费尔南多在塞斯克到达之前刚刚够时间洗澡和穿衣服。他在外边见他。

“我不想吵醒他，”他解释道，“他有一会儿睡不好。”

塞斯克不停地假笑，在他们坐进车里的时候。

“别笑了。”费尔南多嘟囔道。

“我猜你带他出去吃饭起效了？”

“我根本没有计划什么，这事，只是顺其自然地发生了。”

“听着真熟悉，”塞斯克笑了。

“他昨天确实说了些奇怪的东西，在之前…”

“跟伊克尔有关的。他好像认为我误解他和伊克尔——”

塞斯克使劲地抓着方向盘。

“塞斯克，为什么你不告诉我？塞尔吉奥和伊克尔以前上过床，或者其他什么？是不是这样？我不介意，我只是想知道——”

“操，费尔南多。”塞斯克突然把车驶入下个路口，把车停在加油站里。他解开安全带，钻出车外。

费尔南多想不出该做点什么，所以他在车里等着，过了好几分钟塞斯克才回来。

塞斯克坐进来，用力地关门。

“塞斯克？到底发生了什么事？”

塞斯克丢给费尔南多一根糖果棒。

“塞斯克？”

“我不是他的第一选择。他是勉强接受我而已。”

“什么？”

“伊克尔。要不是因为你——”塞斯克咬紧牙关，“这是很久以前的事了，好么？我不想谈，可你就是缠着不放。”

“好的，你不必——”

“伊克尔和塞尔吉奥曾经…他们曾经在一起。有点像，一开始是很草率的样子。因为塞尔吉奥的草率而停止了。他是那种，那个…”

“他到处沾花惹草？”

“是的，而伊克尔不喜欢这样，但是他忍受了，因为那是塞尔吉奥，你懂的？但是有时候他也会被惹怒了，那时候他就打电话给我。他打电话给我抱怨塞尔吉奥到处留情。”

“所以你跟伊克尔——”

“是的。而且我真的很喜欢他。我除了伊克尔谁都不要。我没有兴趣。我想要告诉他这些。可是他只是——只是着迷于塞尔吉奥，他以为等他安定下来，最后，还是会和他在一起的。然后，塞尔吉奥遇见了你。”

费尔南多心跳漏了一拍。“伊克尔。我想我知道——”

塞斯克没有听见。他继续说，“伊克尔去找塞尔吉奥，我跟踪着他。我不知道为什么。我猜我喜欢自虐吧。”塞斯克苦笑着，“塞尔吉奥没有让他进去，因为你在那里。他们在旅馆房间的走廊里，所以我可以听到他们的谈话。伊克尔告诉塞尔吉奥他必须得做出选择，然后塞尔吉奥告诉他，他爱上你了。然后他说——他说塞斯克爱着你，你应该和他在一起。”

费尔南多无法呼吸。

塞斯克耸耸肩，“所以，你知道了，这事就发生了。我和伊克尔在一起就因为你。”

“但是伊克尔爱你啊，他和你结婚了。”

“我知道他爱我。他可能爱我胜过他曾经爱过的塞尔吉奥。真的。尤其是在那以后。但是塞尔吉奥经常单独和他出去，你知道吗？有时候这种事真是让人难以下咽。”

“塞斯克，我记起伊克尔了。我记得在那房间里——”

“你什么？”

“我记得那段谈话。塞尔吉奥。哦，天啊。送我回家。我必须回家去。马上。”费尔南多简直坐不住。他难以抑制浑身兴奋，他所能做的就是没有跳出车外跑回家去。

“我了个去。”塞斯克兴奋地说，他在座位上跳了起来。“你记起什么了？”

“快开车！”

塞斯克立即加速离开停车场。费尔南多的脑袋疼得要命。他只记得一些零碎的片段，仍然在努力地把它们拼凑起来。

汽车还没有完全停下来，他就推开了车门。

“我晚点联系你。”费尔南多几乎摔倒在车外。他爬起来快步走进去，打开门。

房间里静悄悄的。塞尔吉奥还在睡觉。

费尔南多屏住呼吸。他回头看着电视机旁边的照片。

“那场婚礼——”他小声地说。他记得塞尔吉奥在圣坛前站在伊克尔的身后，看着塞斯克的面容，他记得他在免费酒吧里喝得酩酊大醉，塞尔吉奥如何扶着他回到他们的房间，抱着他到房间里，最后在门口把他放下来。他们在地板上就滚床单了，他记得，而且塞尔吉奥一直跟他说不要笑了，即使他自己也笑了起来。

塞尔吉奥的燕尾服是租来的，费尔南多想起来了。他最后不得不把它买下来。

费尔南多想看更多的照片。回忆的画面源源不断出现，太多的画面无法马上消化，这些让他有些无法站稳。他深深地呼吸一口气，决定这些暂时放一旁，现在他最想见到的是塞尔吉奥。

他蹑手蹑脚地回到他们的卧室，自从他醒过来，他第一次感觉到这儿像是他们的房间了。塞尔吉奥还在沉睡，一条腿从被窝里伸出来。

他蹬掉他的鞋子，坐在床边脱下衣服，缓缓地回到被窝里躺在他的身边，他想等着他醒过来。

他刚钻进被窝里，塞尔吉奥马上就紧靠过来。他翻过身，与他面对面，发出轻轻地叹息，而费尔南多咬着嘴唇，以免弄出声音惊动他。

塞尔吉奥一只手放在他的胸膛上，喃喃自语。他仍然睡着。费尔南多记起第一次他们在同样的床上度过了一整个晚上。他要多久了才能入睡，而第二天在他身边醒来又是什么感觉。

费尔南多吻了吻他的鼻尖。塞尔吉奥的睫毛如蝴蝶般扑扇了一会儿。他睁开了眼睛。

“南多？”

费尔南多，此刻万千种情绪如鲠在喉，他有千言万语想要倾诉，却找不到一个词，此刻他看进塞尔吉奥的眼睛里，记起他们的种种过往。

“塞尔吉奥，”费尔南多几乎说不出话，“我记得——”

塞尔吉奥突然坐起来，“你记得什么？”

费尔南多把他拉回被窝，他的一条腿缠在他的腰侧，尽可能紧紧地搂住他。他要他待在身边。

“我记得我们。我记得伊克尔的婚礼，酒店，你把我放下来。然后在地板上做爱，在你身边醒来——”费尔南多知道他简直在说废话。他情绪激动得透不过气而掉眼泪，“我记得你告诉伊克尔说，你爱上了我，你没有当着我的面说，但我听到你说了。”

“你还记得——”

“我记得你第一次跟我说，”费尔南多马上接住他的话，“你贴在我的耳边说‘我想看看其他的雀斑，它们到处都有吗？’”

塞尔吉奥笑出眼泪来，“你马上害羞得满脸通红。”

“我记得那枚戒指。”费尔南多的鼻子磨蹭着塞尔吉奥的鼻子。“现在我知道你为什么不告诉我了。”

“你都不记得我了，要开口说‘我已经跪下了，等我给你戴上戒指后，我就给你一场美妙的口活’是很难的嘛。”

费尔南多笑了。

“南多？你还没有告诉我，那次是不是你的第一次。你现在记起来了吗？”

“什么？”

“第一次。那是你的第一次吗？”

“我不记得了。”

“骗人。”塞尔吉奥捏着他的脸，“告诉我。”

“好吧。是的。”

——END——


End file.
